


Competition

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

They competed with each other constantly, not to create tension but to relieve it. Didn’t mean they didn’t take it seriously though.

Akela won the race, but Skye won everything else, which was annoying. She won the cartwheel contest, the pull-up contest, wrestling, boxing, target practice- Akela was really disappointed about that one. She’d been practicing so much she was even better with one eye than she was with two, which meant she was the best, but Skye won, just barely. They even had a pirouette contest and Skye won that too. Mainly because Akela didn’t give a damn about that one. She didn't. Honest.

Akela didn’t know what was wrong with her. Was she just having a bad week? She normally won all that stuff. She performed well on missions. Why couldn’t she carry it over to friendly competition?

“Maybe you’re letting me win because you love me,” Skye teased.

Akela laughed. “Balance beam. Let’s go.”

It was about ten feet long and very narrow, barely accommodating for one foot. Skye made it half way across before tipping over. Akela made it half way across, did a freaking _hand stand,_ and made the rest of the length on her hands.

She flipped off and took a bow. Thank you gymnastics. Skye tackled her onto the mat.

“You’re such a show-off.”

“Gimme a kiss.”

Skye obliged. “I let you win.”

“Sure you did.”


End file.
